The present invention relates generally to the field of connector mechanisms for fixedly joining together the ends of two pieces of flexible tubing in a manner which is disengageable, but which resists accidental disconnection. Connectors of this general type are capable of a wide variety of uses, but are particularly useful in forming fluid connections between pieces of flexible tubing utilized in a wide variety of medical and surgical devices in hospitals and similar environs. The connector or coupling of the present invention was developed specifically for use in continuous ambulatory peritoneal dialysis.
Prior to the present invention, connectors of this general type have been used for many years to effectuate rapid and effective junctions between pieces of tubing. A requirement of such connectors is that a fluid tight seal be obtained. Another requirement is that the connection, once made, should be strongly resistant to inadvertent disengagement, but should be readily disengageable when desired by simple and rapid manual manipulation.
Exemplary of prior art coupling devices or valves used in medical applications are the following U.S. patent Nos.:
4,055,179--Valve for Urinary Drainage Container or Similar Article--James Gordon Manschot, et al.--granted 10/25/77; PA1 3,588,149--Vacuum or Pressure Coupling Devices--Henry William Demier, Sr., et al.--granted 6/28/71; PA1 4,046,145--Syringe Connector--Pradip Vinobchandra Choksi, et al.--granted 9/6/77; PA1 3,876,234--Twist-Lock Connector--Jack L. Harms--granted 4/8/75; PA1 4,133,312--Connector for Attachment of Blood Tubing to External Arteriovenous Shunts--Samuel Burd--granted 1/9/79; PA1 Method and Apparatus for Continuous, Ambulatory Peritoneal--Robert P. Popovich--Abandoned; PA1 4,161,949--Aseptic Connector--Chandrakant B. Thanawalla--granted 7/24/79; PA1 4,019,512--Adhesively Activated Sterile Connector--Francis J. Tanczar--granted 4/26/77; PA1 4,056,116--Valve for Interconnecting Sterile Containers and the like--Garry L. Carter, et al.--granted 11/1/77; PA1 4,080,965--In-Line Cannula Valve Assembly--Thomas E. Phillips--granted 3/28/78; PA1 4,022,205--Fluid Connectors--Francis J. Tenczar--granted 5/10/77; PA1 4,076,285--Laminar Flow Connector for Conduits--Felix Jesus martinez--granted 2/28/78; PA1 4,030,494--Fluid Connectors;13 Francis Tenczar--granted 6/21/77; PA1 4,201,406--Spike Connector for Solution Bag--T. Michael Dennehey--granted 5/6/80; PA1 745,815--Hose-Coupling--William W. Gibson--granted 12/1/03; PA1 808,446--Coupling--L. D. Gill, et al.--granted 12/26/05; PA1 4,186,752--Device for Taking Blood and For Injecting Medication--Luis A. Guerra--granted 2/5/80; PA1 1,580,312--Combined Plug Valve and Hose Connection--J. F. Long--granted 4/13/26; PA1 968,711--Hydrant--J. W. Stevenson--granted 8/30/10.
In the field of peritoneal dialysis, a relatively high rate of peritonitis has been found. It is suspected that this is due to the passage of microorganisms through the connecting mechanism utilized, and hence into the peritoneal cavity of the patient. In order to prevent such microbial contamination, it is an advantage of the present invention to provide a combination quick disconnect coupling and fluid cutoff valve, which prevents access to the peritoneal cavity except when both halves of the coupling are engaged. It is an additional advantage of the present invention to provide such a coupling mechanism which is relatively easy to manipulate and inexpensive to manufacture.
An additional requirement in continuous ambulatory peritoneal dialysis is the drainage of dialysate from the peritoneal cavity and the subsequent introduction of fresh dialysate. It is an additional advantage of the present invention to provide a valving mechanism which subsequently performs these functions within the connector mechanism, thereby minimizing bacterial contamination.